Insight
Insight is the thirty third episode of Young Plumbers and the fourth episode of Season 3. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 3}} Plot camera shows a middle aged man running down the street. He is being chased by a bunch of Rigon's soldiers. He slows down in a parking lot and finds a motorcycle. He jumps on it and then rides off as the soldiers continue to chase him. He looks at the army approaching in the motorcycle's mirror. Man: Come on... steps down on the gas and shoots forward. The streets are empty and the sky is dark. It is not raining but it appears to be very cold outside as there is some snow accumulated on the sidewalks. The motorcycle comes to a screeching halt and the man jumps off and runs into a building. He goes through a door in the building and runs down the stairs. He runs down a long hallway and then finds a door with the Omnitrix symbol on it. He enters a passcode and goes through a visual recognition test before the door opens. He runs inside and then flips on a light switch. Another man is standing across from him. Man: I knew I could find you here... #2: It's been a long time, Paper. Paper: Only 15 years... Boy have you changed a lot, Toon... But, how did you know it was me? Toon: Because we're the only ones left... are silent for a moment. Paper: Okay, I've gathered the things for our experiment... is watching security footage. The soldiers run right past the building. Toon: Okay... Once we set this up we should be good to go... camera shows a few brief scenes of Paper and Toon working on a machine. Once they have finished, they stand across the weird-looking machine. There is a door and two keyboards on either side of it. There are small screen above each keyboard and a large screen above the door. The door is open and a large, empty room is inside. Paper: Let's go... 2014 here we come... timestamp finally appears. types in a combination into the left-hand keyboard and then Toon presses a button the right-hand one. They enter the machine as the door closes behind them. A few seconds later, the machine disappears. The camera cuts to the Salimorian Castle 24 years earlier. members of the Elite are all standing in a room. Lotin: We're making progress... Lucifer: Yes but the preparations for Operation Separation are not nearly complete... we need more time... Lotin: ...Then time we shall have... Chemestris, are the Sentinels ready? Chemestris: They most certainly are... Lotin: Then prepare them for transport to Earth... the recruits are going to be in for the surprise of their life... Chemestris: Right away... walks off. The camera pans to a room connected to the room with the Elite in it. The machine with Future Paper and Future Toon appears. The two future recruits walk out. Toon: We made it... looks at the screen above the door on the machine. It displays the time; a few minutes after the most previous timestamp, year included. Paper: And just in the nick of time... Song camera cuts to the Plumber base in Bellwood. the recruits are standing around in the main room of the Plumber's base. Aevan, Jack, Zon, Ben, Will, and Cassie approach Relgo. Aevan: What are the plans for today? Relgo: Actually, we don't really have any. The first wave of the invasion force is all but defeated and we still have no idea how to get into Salimore to get either Hornbok or the Sword of Rigon, so for today, we'll just train, I guess... Jack: Sounds good... Relgo: Here, you can follow me... leads the group of recruits down a back hallway. Ben: This isn't the way to the training room... Relgo: I know... Zon: Then where are we going? Will: Not the training room... enraged: YOU DON'T SAY! Relgo: Calm down, we're just heading to Ivada's office. He's got the new training simulations that haven't been loaded into the system yet... Cassie: New training simulations! Jack: As opposed to the boring ones we've repeated for the last month... Relgo: Yeah, Ivada finally programmed them... get to a back wall of the base. As Relgo turns down another hallway, part of the wall explodes and when the smoke clears, Revel is standing across from the recruits. Revel: Oh it's good to be back! lunges at Relgo as the camera cuts back to the main part of the base. Paper, Sci, Toon, Brian, Nick, Sub, and Nar are standing around. Nar: It's actually been pretty boring around here lately... Brian: Don't say things like that, bad stuff will happen... But yeah, it has been kind of boring... approaching: Hey can one of you help me with something? I need to move these boxes into storage... Toon: Sure... creates several clones of himself. Each clone picks up a box and then takes it into the storage room. Toon and Kruto walk back out a few moments later. Kruto: Thanks for the help... Toon: Don't mention it... Kruto: I think the others went to train... you could go join them... Sci: No, I think we'll stay here and work on some plans... Kruto: Alright then, I'll be in my office if you need me... walks off. Sub: Why'd you say no? Sci: Because we have more important things to do. Paper: We're going to be making our plans for the next few days... Now let's get started... camera cuts to a ship flying over Bellwood. Ra'ol Set and Chemestris are standing on the ship. They are standing in front of three pods. Rob, Water, and Bink are each in a pod. Chemestris: They'll never be able to fight they're own friends... walks up to a small device on the left of the furthest pod to the left. She presses a button and the wall of the ship behind the pod opens up. She types in a few commands and then the pods fall out of the ship. They crash into the Plumber's base right into the main room. The recruits who were in that room jump up and take a few steps back. Nick: What are those... Paper: I don't know, but I don't like them. They look Salimorian... Brian: Well, we have to find out what they are eventually... walks up to one and bends down near it. He looks inside the pod and finds Rob staring at him. Brian: What the-- door to the pod blasts open and Rob jumps out. He begins to blast a chaotic red energy in every direction. The recruits scatter. Nar: One of the missing recruits? Brian: It's Rob, but why is he attacking us... Toon: He's being controlled by the Elite... lunges at Toon and knocks him into the wall. Brian jumps back and knocks Rob away from Toon. Brian: Just keep running... Paper and Sci are running towards Kruto when the door in front of them gets blasted with energy by Bink. The two recruits turn around. Sci: We used to be friends... doesn't respond. She blasts red energy at the recruits. They avoid and then run away. Paper: They're not doing this willingly. They're being controlled by the Elite... Sci: Well we have to do something! Paper: What could we do... continue running as they avoid energy blasts from Bink. Rob jumps at Paper and tackles him to the ground but Paper throws Rob behind him. He jumps up and then looks around. Rob gets up and aims at him. Sci jumps to his side as Bink approaches. Water gets out of his pod and faces the other recruits. Toon: Now what? Nick: ...Now, we fight... forms his dragon wings and shoots acid out of his mouth at Water. Water avoids and punches Nick to the ground. He lands and then kicks out Nar's legs. Nar slides across the ground and takes out Brian. Water jumps up and blasts energy at Brian and Nar, before getting punched by Toon. Toon throws fireballs at Water, but he jumps and kicks Toon in the face. Toon: I know you can talk, Water. You don't have to do this... stands there for a moment before jumping and round-housing Toon. He shoots red energy at Toon and knocks him into the wall. He jumps at Toon and then begins to punch him as Paper and Sci begin to fight Rob and Bink. Sci kicks Rob and then gets thrown into the wall. He creates an earth wall and then jumps over it and tackles Rob to the ground. He launches Rob off him and Bink jumps and kicks him into the wall. Paper kicks Bink and then fires an arrow at her knocking her into the wall. Paper gets hit from behind by Rob and then gets kicked by Bink into the ground. Rob blasts energy at Sci knocking him into the ground. Paper: Sci... sci get up now! stays on the ground. Paper tries to run over to him but he gets kicked to the ground by Water. The three sentinels turn to attack the others, but the mysterious machine appears in between the two groups. Future Paper and Future Toon walk out. Sci: Who are you? Paper: I'm Paper... Toon: And I'm Toon... Paper: We've come from the future to stop the Sentinels... Commercial future recruits notice the sentinels in front of them. Toon: Looks like we're just in time... Sci: Wait? Are you actually Paper and Toon from the future? Paper: Would we lie to you? Paper fires an ice arrow at the Sentinels and freezes them all in a chunk of ice. Paper: Doesn't this create some sort of paradox? appearing: Did someone call for me? Paper: He did... looks at Paper and then at Future Paper. Paradox: My my, what do we have here? Toon: You know what happens in the future if we don't interfere... Paradox: No, you interfering is what caused the future to change... future recruits stand there for a moment. Paper: Are you serious? Paradox: Yes and if you don't go back now it will be too late... of the sudden, the sentinels breaks free. Paradox: It may already be to late... camera cuts to another part of the base. The other recruits and Relgo are standing across from Revel. Relgo: Revel! Aevan: Who is this guy? Relgo: He's a terrorist who attacked the same day the invasion arrived... we have no idea why... Revel: And it's going to stay that way... runs off away from the Plumbers. They go to chase him but an energy field appears in front of them. Zon knocks against it. Zon: Wait a minute... turns to the opening in the wall and sees the Ringmaster walking towards the building. He is walking on invisible energy platforms. Jack: The Ringmaster? Ringmaster: Yes... Don't mind Revel... it's not like he's one of my brighter followers... Relgo: I remember you! There was that whole thing with Dragonia about a year back... Ringmaster: Yes, but I'm done with the whole Dragonia thing... Now I'm leading a Revolution, a revolution that will lead the people of Earth into their glory, at the top of the galaxy... Relgo: Like that will ever happen... jumps at the Ringmaster but he dodges as Relgo goes flying towards the street, but the Ringmaster makes Relgo get trapped in an energy field and then come back into the base. Ringmaster: You're lucky that I need you alive... I want you to see a little demonstration... traps Relgo and all the recruits in an energy field right near the opening in the wall. He teleports away a second later. Aevan: What's he going to demonstrate? Ringmaster appears back standing in the street at the middle of an intersection. All the cars at the intersection stop. Some people get out of cars and turn towards the Ringmaster. Ringmaster: People of Earth... you have been warned! raises his hands and forms a giant tidal wave. The wave grows and grows until it begins to move forward down the street. Several cars get swept up as the wave moves down the street. The recruits are banging against the energy field as Relgo stands back. Relgo: We've got to do something... Ben: But what!? continues to pound against the energy field. Will tries to teleport past it but he reappears where he was. Cassie tries to absorb it but she only get electrocuted. Cassie: No luck... Will: We'll just have to wait... Ringmaster now begins to blasts fire in the opposite direction of the wave. He burns several cars and then blasts a cloud of fire at one building. People run out of the building as it starts to burn down. He blasts waves of energy at buildings as they explodes. He creates earthquakes to destroy the streets as cars get launched into the air and then land back down again. Relgo: Idea! Brian, turn into a rocket launcher, Cassie work on changing the concentration of the energy field at one part so that I can fire a rocket at the Ringmaster. We'll have only one shot. Cassie: I'll try... touches the energy field and then pushes a surge of energy away from one part of it, creating a small rift in the field. Relgo launches a rocket out of the rocket launcher. It hits the Ringmaster and makes his onslaught stop for a moment. He appears in front of the Plumbers. Ringmaster: I see you've managed to break my energy field. makes the energy field go away completely. Ringmaster: But now I am going to break you... camera cuts back to the main room of the base. The recruits, present and future, are fighting the three sentinels. Paradox is avoiding the fight. Paper: Just don't let the Sentinels fire their combined energy beam! Paper: What happens then? Paper fires an arrow at Water. Paper then fires an arrow behind him and makes him fall forward. Paper: I can't tell you... jumps up and punches Water in the face. Paper kicks him into Rob. Rob falls to the ground but then Water blasts energy at both Papers. Bink gets kicked by Sci into Water. Seconds later, the three Sentinels all stand up and back away from the recruits. Toon: NO! Don't let them! three sentinels join their hands and begin to form a large, red energy sphere. It grows large until it eventually becomes to big and explodes. Commercial camera shows Future Paper and Future Toon getting up from the explosion. Paper: We... failed... Figure: Yes... you did... figure gets closer and is revealed to be Ra'ol Set. Set: Sadly this means your still alive 24 years from now... but it confirms out victory... walks up behind him. Chemestris: If I'm not mistaken you came back to try and prevent the Sentinels from destroying this base... Paper: Yes... and we failed... but how did you know? Set: That is one of many things we will never tell you... Now that we've done what we needed to do here, the Sentinels can continue their destruction of the Earth. The rest of the Sentinels will arrive soon and then the Earth will be ours... and now we must be going... Paper: The base may be lost... but we still have a chance... I learned a long time ago that hope if what makes it so that you think you can do something, but your drive is what allows to you to achieve your goals. Paper speeds at Ra'ol Set and knocks him into the wall. He roundhouses Chemestris and then Future Toon jumps over and throws fireballs at Chemestris. She dodges and then gets hit into the ground by Paper. Ra'ol Set jumps up and punches Future Paper back into the room. The other recruits get up and look at the fight. Paper: Elite! fires an arrow at Ra'ol Set and then turns to his future self. Paper: I'm guessing you didn't want that to happen... Paper: As long as we stop the Elite and get to the Sentinels before they... turns around and notices that the Sentinels are gone. He turns around again and sees Ra'ol Set and Chemestris holding the three sentinels. Set: Enough for now... your future may change, but we'll still have victory... disappear. Toon: That's it! We've won! Toon: What exactly happened originally? Paper: The sentinels went on to destroy the entire city in a huge explosion. By the time we recovered from that it was already July and it was too late to find the guardian or the sword... The only thing we were able to do was fight, but when we were the only two left, we went into hiding... After a few years we began to assemble a time machine and we eventually finished it and returned to this time to stop the Sentinels... Paradox left, but he would say right now that time is simultaneous... if we go back, Rigon will still have control, but if we wait and defeat Rigon, then go to 2038, we will have won... Sci: Now we have to start rebuilding... Toon: And rebuilding we-- is a large explosion on the far side of the building. The camera cuts there and shows the recruits who were with Relgo, as well as Relgo lying unconscious in the hallway. The Ringmaster is continuing his rampage when Revel appears in the opening in the wall holding a data chip. Revel: I've got it! Ringmaster: Excellent... We're almost done here... jumps down and walks over to the Ringmaster. Ringmaster: Now for the final blow... begins to charge up a large blast as the rest of the recruits and the other people in the building arrive. Toon: The Ringmaster? continues to charge up a large blast. Paper: Guys, we have to go! grabs Will and shakes him awake. Sci: Will, get us out of here? jumping up: Where to...? is silence for a moment. Paper: Fellson City, let's go! Paper: Wait, what? teleports everyone away. Seconds later, the Ringmaster destroys Bellwood with the energy blast, but he and Revel manage to survive. The camera cuts to a new Plumber's base in Fellson City a few days later. The recruits, Magisters, and the two future recruits are watching a news footage covering the Bellwood explosion. Reporter: The entire city was decimated just three days ago in a mysterious explosion. No one is allowed anywhere near the town and no one has been spotted illegally entering the town. Police are still investigates the cause and origin of the explosion but so far there have been no leads... Relgo: The Ringmaster needs to be stopped... Kruto: But don't you see what he's doing? He's showing people what the invasion can do and making people join the army of Earth, of which he is controlling... But yes, he needs to be stopped... Paper: He will be... now that he is the one who destroyed Bellwood, not the sentinels, we have to be more afraid of him than of the Elite... Both are strong forces and both must be stopped... Paper: Agreed... is silence for a moment. Paper: Can I talk to you for a moment, Paper? Paper: Sure... Paper leads Paper off to the side. Paper: You have a lot to learn... Paper: Just tell me everything... Paper: You know I can't do that... Paper: Not even the little things? Paper: ...Not even the little things, although I will tell you that if you follow what you think is right, then you will find your destiny and-- Paper: Woah woah woah... destiny? You're talking to the wrong person here... I may be leader of the recruits but the one with all the prophecies and destinies is sitting over there... points to Sci. Paper: What if leading the recruits was your destiny...? stops to think for a moment. Paper: It's not. You will do greater things... You just have to do what you think is right... Paper: And then I will find my destiny... camera cuts back to the year 2038, just before Paper and Toon left for 2014, however some things have changed, the most noticeable being the presence of a third man in the room. #3: Wait! Before you go... Paper and Future Toon turn around. #3: Good luck... Toon: You, too, Sci... You, too. Paper and Future Toon enter the machine and a few moments later it disappears. Future Sci runs out of the building and eventually makes it to the surface. He looks around and finds another man standing across from him. Sci: No, not you, you couldn't still be here... things should have changed... #4: Well they didn't, Sci... It's too late for them to change... Sci: Before you kill me, Brian, just tell me why you betrayed us all... Brian: Shouldn't I be allowed to have my secrets? runs up to Sci and then knocks him across the ground. He runs up to him and then picks up his unconscious body. Brian: After all the years of searching, the Child of Darkness has finally been found... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19